JUST GIVE IT UP
by TheDarkestDaisy
Summary: It was Beasboy who first noticed Raven's odd behavior, specifically toward a certain oblivious Boy Wonder. Using his skills of manipulation and annoyance he sets forth to force the two together! RaeRob
1. Because you're a butthead

**AN: The plot bunnies have taken me hostage and my muse isn't here to save me. This just sort of started to flow from my hands and on to the keyboard. THIS WILL BE CHAPTERED! If any ideas for this story come up then just put 'em in a review or send a message!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of this story.**

**Just Give It Up**

It was actually Beast Boy who noticed Raven's unusual behavior first.

She stopped fighting back with her somewhat dark humor and wit whenever anyone pursued her or tried to annoy her. Sometimes she'd scramble out of a room in such haste she'd accidentally leave her book behind. No amount of begging could get her out of her cave to watch movies. There were times where she would even eat alone.

If that didn't get Beast Boy's attention the way she started to handle the criminals did. Robin couldn't even get out his trademark "Titans Go!" before Raven got to the bad guys. She got things done by herself. Quick and easily. At first it was fun to watch her scare the life out of criminals and kick their butts, but after a while he thought it was boring to just stand by and let her have all the fun. It wasn't as if Raven was taking out any anger on them either. Except maybe Jinx. He noticed that Raven was extremely merciless when it came to the pink-haired super villain. Apparently Jinx noticed this too.

It only took a week for him to figure out the cause.

Whenever Robin would try to engage her in a conversation with him Raven just stopped what she was doing. Took one look at him, and walked away. She only ran out of rooms whenever Robin was in them, more like whenever he and Star were in them…together. At times Robin would sling his arm around Raven's shoulder before telling her that it would make him "really happy if she would step out of her room to spend some time with him". Afterwards he would immediately correct himself and say "spend some time with the team". At which point she would look into his masked eyes and sigh before walking away.

"It's Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed during the movie.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin looked away from the big screen television to youngest member of the group.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Robin.

The t.v. flashed as the screen changed to a different scene. It was then, in the glow of the television that Beast Boy decided to concoct a plan to make his friend happy. Besides, he thought, it was Robin's fault anyway for being so hot and cold.

"Nothing, you _butthead_"

Cyborg fell off the couch laughing after Beast Boy answered their team leader. Starfire looked to Robin in confusion.

"Please tell me friend Robin, what is a _butthead_?"

Cyborg laughed even harder at Starfire's question.

**This is basically a prologue. If you think I should continue, tell me. If you have any ideas then tell me those too! **

**YOU BETTER REVIEW BEFORE YOU PRESS THAT "BACK" BUTTON! **

**YEAH, I SEE YOU!**


	2. Because it hurts when you say her name

**A/N: I am absolutely bored out of my mind…so I wrote this. Still pretty short, but perhaps the shortness just means there will be many chapters hmmm?**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own it. I'm also a leprechaun. **

**JUST GIVE IT UP**

Beastboy perked up from his position at the kitchen table when he saw Raven enter. Making brief eye contact with Cyborg, he decided it was time to put his plan in action.

Until the distress signal went off. The kitchen was enveloped in red pulses of light. Starfire dropped her spoon in the bowl of bubbling pudding. Cyborg shoveled the food from his plate into his mouth. Robin set down the morning newspaper and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the unexpected. Raven rolled her eyes and turned off the stove.

He just sighed and followed everyone into the common room to see what the problem was.

Since it was so early in the morning the sun was out and it was hot. Very hot.

Robin rolled his eyes, having found four of the H.I.V.E. members wreaking havoc at a kid-friendly restaurant.

"**TITANS! GO!"**

Starfire went straight to See-More, explained that she was sorry she had to hurt him and commenced in using her powers on him.

Robin ran straight to Mammoth and brought his bo-staff down on his head.

Cyborg and Beastboy teamed up and went after the little technological snot.

Meanwhile, Raven took off after Jinx the second she laid eyes on the awful color of pink.

Beastboy decided Raven was happier today because she was letting everyone join the fight against the H.I.V.E. members…or she was just too busy beating the snot out of Jinx to notice.

"What the- HEY!" shouted Jinx.

Apparently the pink-haired super villain didn't like having city transit buses flying towards her head at unknown speeds.

"You were _actually _aiming for my head, weren't you?!"

"_Were not trying to kill them! Just arrest them, Raven –Star!" _Robin's words fell on deaf ears as Raven went after Jinx, tearing a STOP sign out of the curb after she heard him mention her friend's name._ Starfire!_

"Well, I don't just throw vehicles around for fun…moron," the half-demon replied before taking a swing at Jinx.

The girl's eyes widened with fear in an instant. Luckily for her Mammoth caught the sign, and threw it somewhere to his left just as Raven let go.

Cyborg grabbed the little brat off his back and threw him a few feet away from him. The kid was breathing just as hard as he was. Just as Gizmo was getting up a STOP sign collided with his head. The impact sent him flying few feet, knocking him out, and thus rendering him useless.

"Uhh…okay. That works too, I guess."

**Sorry this is short! I have certain plans for this.**

**You can't see me, but I have a totally evil grin on my face!**

**Just review, you lazy tampons!**

**tootles**


End file.
